Intensive Care
by KateB-fan
Summary: Shortfic. Situada al comienzo de la quinta temporada. Kate y Rick están juntos pero nadie lo sabe. Kate está enferma y Rick quiere cuidarla... espero que le den una oportunidad, no será muy larga! Último Capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Situada al comienzo de la quinta temporada, Kate acaba de reincorporarse a la policía y nadie sabe que Kate y Rick están juntos aún... Kate está enferma y Rick quiere cuidarla... **

**Historia Shortfic, lo que significa que tendrá solo un par de capítulos más... se me ocurrió el otro día, mientras estaba con gripe. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando una está encerrada, a dos semanas del final de temporada. Parece que la inspiración continúa, espero que les guste! **

**Intensive Care**

Rick se despertó y sintió una agradable sensación de excitación. Esos días habían sido largos y muy duros con respecto al trabajo. Él sentía que hacía siglos que ni él ni Kate se tomaban un rato para estar juntos y tranquilos y la necesitaba desesperadamente.

Hacía tan poco que estaban juntos que, a pesar de que habían tenido varios encuentros íntimos, él sentía que no podía controlarse más, y ella, que manejaba la situación un poco mejor que él, prefería dedicarle tiempo a su pareja cuando realmente estuviese en condiciones… y eso hacía rato que no ocurría…

Se levantó, se duchó y se perfumó. Si tenía suerte y ningún asesinato sangriento ocurría, podría raptar a Kate y llevarla a su casa temprano, encerrarse con ella y no dar señales de vida hasta el día siguiente…

Sonrió ante su imagen frente al espejo. Sabía que ella no podría resistirse. Era increíble como ahora conocía todas sus reacciones y ella se mostraba tal cual era.

Prefirió no llamarla, no quería alertarla de sus intenciones, le agradaba la idea de sorprenderla, pero al llegar a la comisaría, el sorprendido fue él…

-Beckett no vino, bro… ¿acaso no te avisó?- dijo Espo y disfrutó un momento de su desconcierto, a menudo se sentía un poco celoso de que el compañero de Beckett le hubiera quitado la atención de ella… no era una cuestión romántica, sino de atención…

-No… no hablé con ella…- dijo Rick un poco preocupado.

-Parece que tiene gripe…- dijo Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Gripe?- dijo Rick y se desilusionó un poco, todos sus planes tendrían que esperar… o quizás no… quizás Kate no se sintiera tan mal y se estuviera tomando un día libre… aunque seguramente le hubiese avisado…

-¿Entonces?- dijo Espo y se miró con Ryan sin saber que decir.

-¿Te quedarás aquí o te tomarás el día?

-Bueno… si ustedes me necesitan aquí, chicos…- dijo Rick cruzando los dedos para que se negaran.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero si tienes que escribir…

-Sí… tengo mucho que escribir…- exageró Rick y Ryan alzó la ceja- pero…

-No te hagas problema… descansa, Castle…

-Gracias…- dijo y luego de una reverencia, salió disparado hacia el ascensor.

-Algunos tienen suerte…- dijo Espo.

-¿Te refieres a tener el día libre?

-¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme?- dijo Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Rick tocó el timbre en la casa de Kate y esperó un buen rato para que le abriese la puerta. Ella le había dado la llave, pero no quería invadirla, sobre todo cuando sabía que no se sentía bien.

Tomó su teléfono y la llamó. Kate lo atendió al tercer intento.

-Hey… Castle…- le dijo con la voz grave por el gran resfrío.

-Kate…

-Estoy enferma… perdón por no avisarte, pero no iré a trabajar hoy…

-Ya te sentirás mejor… hermosa...

-Sí… espero…

-No te preocupes… estoy para cuidarte…

-No, no… Castle… me siento horrible… estoy sudorosa por la fiebre…

-Por eso tengo que cuidarte… tú sabes que a mí no me importa como estés… yo quiero estar contigo…

-Rick… por favor… me sentiré incómoda…

-Estoy entrando…- dijo y sacó las llaves.

Kate cortó la comunicación y cerró los ojos con resignación. Se sentía estúpida pero estaba en esa etapa de la relación en que necesitaba ponerse y sentirse linda para él… y la situación no ayudaba…

Cuando Rick se asomó, luego de golpear la puerta de su habitación la encontró acostada, tapada hasta el cuello, el cabello alborotado, los ojos irritados, una pila enorme de pañuelos descartables usados en una bolsa a su lado y un gesto de fastidio en su semblante.

-No quiero que me veas así…- insistió ella y bufó con rabia.

-Amor… a pesar de la gripe, tú serás siempre increíble…- Rick no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado enamorado y demasiado desesperado por ella.

-No mientas más…

-Te diré que haremos… te prepararé un baño, así te sentirás mejor y aprovecharé y te cambiaré las sábanas…

-No… no lo harás…- dijo Kate enojada.

Rick se acercó y cuando se inclinó para constatar si tenía fiebre, Kate se retrajo.

-Castle, voy a contagiarte…

-No lo harás… pero ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo justificaremos que ambos tenemos gripe?

-Bueno… trabajamos juntos… a menudo nos confundimos las tazas de café…

-Nunca lo hacemos…

-Pero nadie lo sabe… relájate Kate… tengo planes para nosotros…

-¿Qué clase de planes?- dijo Kate con los ojos como platos.

Rick alzó las cejas y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me siento mal, Rick… lo siento… me muero de ganas de estar contigo… pero…

-Pero nada… quítate la ropa, te prepararé el baño… en unas horas estarás como nueva y entonces, nos dedicaremos un rato a nosotros…

-Pero Rick…

-Te extraño Kate… al menos intentémoslo…- dijo y se encerró en el baño para prepararle la tina.

Kate se sintió conmovida por la forma en que él la cuidaba y le hizo caso. Cuando él salió del baño ella terminaba de quitarse la ropa y él se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Dios… te besaría en cada rincón…- le dijo él y se controló para no saltar sobre ella, que le sonrió con debilidad, le costaba un poco estar de pie.

Kate se sumergió en el agua tibia con espuma y sales y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida, pero no le importó, se sentía perfecto estar allí…

Rick quitó las sábanas, desinfectó el colchón, puso unas nuevas y le preparó una sopa de verduras en tiempo record.

Cuando golpeó la puerta del baño la encontró dormida y sonrió.

-Hey… hermosa… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… creo…- dijo y bostezó- ¿dormí mucho?

-Casi media hora…

-Debe haber bajado la fiebre…

-Sí…- dijo él cuando se acercó y besó su frente- ¿quieres que te ayude con el cabello?

-¿Lo harías?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Haría lo que fuera necesario…- dijo él y ella le indicó donde estaba el shampoo…

Rick lavó el cabello de Kate con dedicación y suavidad, temía que ella sintiera dolor de cabeza. Luego la ayudó a salir y le dio a elegir entre dos pijamas mientras la observaba con ojos hambrientos.

Luego de secar su cabello, Kate abrió los ojos cuando entró a su habitación y vio todo ordenado y reluciente.

-Gracias Rick…- dijo y lo abrazó, desesperada por besarlo, pero solo atinó a colocar su cara de costado sobre su pecho.

-Siempre…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la fiebre había bajado, por lo menos…

Rick la hizo acostar y le trajo la sopa, Kate no tenía ánimo para comer pero la tomó casi toda y cuando terminó, Rick se sentó a su lado…

-Gracias por cuidarme, Rick… me avergonzaba que me vieras así, pero me alegra que hayas venido…

-Me alegra que hayas entendido que no solo estoy para los buenos momentos…- dijo él y besó su frente- aún no tienes fiebre…

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de picardía de él- Castle…

-Te extrañé mucho estos días, Kate…- dijo él y deslizó sus labios suavemente por el cuello de ella, que cerró los ojos, era inútil resistirse, ella también lo había extrañado…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y él la empujó sobre la cama hasta que ella quedó recostada- pero estoy bastante débil…

-Tú quédate tranquila y relajada…- dijo él en voz baja mientras desabotonaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y jadeaba al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de su abdomen- yo me encargo…- agregó y comenzó a besarla…

Kate cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, se olvidó del resfrío, la gripe, el contagio y el resto del mundo, solo podía ser consciente de Rick y su boca…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, habrá un par de capítulos más... pero no será muy larga... gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para los que disfrutaron el primer capítulo ayer, aquí tienen la continuación! Gracias por los comentarios! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick apretó a Kate entre sus brazos y sonrió. Era tan especial tenerla en sus brazos que aunque hiciera un tiempo que estaban juntos, aún no se acostumbraba totalmente, cada vez era como la primera… o mejor…

Kate se había abandonado a sus caricias, por su reacción, Rick supo que ella tenía la misma necesidad que él, pero su cuerpo no la acompañaba demasiado, estaba un poco débil, sin embargo el momento había sido increíble… y él sentía que la había cuidado todo lo posible…

Kate suspiró entre dormida y cuando apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Rick, él supo que tenía fiebre…

Rick se levantó despacio y así, desnudo como estaba, fue a buscar un vaso de agua para que ella pudiera tomar ibuprofeno.

Cuando volvió, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y el cabello tapaba buena parte de su cara. Rick sonrió. Estaba extenuada. Tenía que despertarla un momento para tomar el medicamento y luego la dejaría dormir…

-Hey… Kate…

-Un rato más…- murmuró Kate entre dientes y Rick sonrió.

-Hermosa…- dijo él e insistió, tocando su hombro suavemente.

-Tengo sueño, Rick… estoy… muy… cansada…- dijo con trabajo.

-Escucha…- le dijo al oído- tienes fiebre… solo quiero que te despiertes y tomes el ibuprofeno… y luego puedes seguir durmiendo…

-Quiero dormir…- dijo e hizo una mueca, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Kate…- dijo y la ayudó a incorporarse- toma… tienes fiebre…

-Sí…- dijo finalmente ella y tomó el comprimido.

Rick la ayudó a recostarse y la tapó con las mantas cuando la vio tiritar de frío.

-Descansa, cuando se te pase la fiebre te sentirás mejor…

Rick se acomodó a su lado y ella inconscientemente se abrazó a él. Se quedaron dormidos un par de horas y Rick se despertó con el sonido del móvil de Kate.

-Kate… amor…- intentó despertarla y vio que Espo la llamaba y cuando decidió que ignoraría la llamada porque no podía hacer otra cosa, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Cuando vio que se trataba de Ryan, Rick se levantó de un salto y se alejó para atender, lo que menos quería era que Ryan escuchara el timbre del móvil de Kate, a quién Espo seguía intentando localizar…

-Hey, Ryan…- dijo Rick ocultando su nerviosismo…

-Castle…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Me necesitan?

-Me preguntaba si habías visto a Beckett…

-¿Beckett? No… ¿por qué?

-Espo intenta localizarla… ¿has hablado con ella hoy?

-¿Hablar?

-¿Qué te pasa Castle? No haces más que repetir lo que digo…

-Nada… me había quedado dormido…

-¿A esta hora?

-Me entretuve escribiendo y quise descansar la vista…

-Entiendo… entonces, no hablaste con Beckett…

-La llamé cuando me fui de la comisaría… me dijo que tenía fiebre, que quería dormir…

-Bien, bueno… dime… ¿dónde estás? ¿acaso no es un móvil el que está sonando?

-No… imposible… estoy en casa… mirando la televisión…

-¿No dijiste que dormías?

-Con la televisión encendida…

-Bien… si hablas con ella, dile que la estamos buscando, ¿está bien?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Rick y suspiró aliviado cuando cortó la comunicación.

Caminó hacia la habitación y encontró a Kate mirándolo con los ojos juguetones.

-Hey… ¿dónde te habías metido?- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Fui a atender una llamada…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

-Ah…

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor… luego de tus "cuidados"- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mmm… puedo seguir cuidándote cuando quieras…- dijo él y se acomodó bajo las sábanas con ella, la deliciosa fricción que se producía entre la piel de ambos los estimulaba.

-¿Qué tal… ahora mismo?- dijo ella y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Sabes a qué me hubiese dedicado si no era escritor?- dijo Rick entre besos.

-¿Actor?

-Enfermero…- dijo y la escuchó jadear cuando la tomó por completo.

-Ah… Dios… eres increíble, Castle… pero voy a contagiarte…

-Y tendrás que cuidarme… casi no puedo esperar a que eso pase…

-Estás loco, ¿sabías?- dijo ella y apretó los ojos cuando él llegó al punto más sensible y siguió moviéndose contra ella lánguidamente.

-Por ti…- dijo él mientras la observaba.

-Dios… me duele todo…- jadeó ella y él se detuvo- no, no… espera… por favor, Castle…

Rick la miró con una sonrisa y mordió su cuello mientras aceleraba el ritmo, hasta que la escuchó gemir de placer.

-Tendré que usar cuello alto toda la semana…- dijo Kate casi sin fuerzas cuando se recuperaba del clímax un rato después.

-Lo siento… te dije que me vuelves loco…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Eso es bueno… iré a prepararte algo…

-No hagas nada… en el refrigerador hay fruta…

-Bien…- dijo él y a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con un plato cargado de uvas, cerezas y frutillas.

Rick tomó una cereza y se la ofreció. Kate lo miró y alzó la ceja seductora.

-Creo que esta es la mejor gripe que recuerdo…- dijo y tomó la cereza mientras veía a Rick mirarla con intensidad.

-También la mía…- dijo él y tomó una uva que ella le ofrecía a él.

-Tú no estás enfermo, Castle…- dijo ella luego de una carcajada que le hizo doler la cabeza.

-Por eso…- dijo y besó sus labios y luego los mordió juguetón.

Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo justo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Es Espo…- dijo mirando el identificador.

-Debe estar buscándote…- dijo Rick y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Beckett…- dijo con la voz baja, para que no se notara que ya no se sentía tan mal- hey Espo… sí… ¿qué?... no… bueno, espérame un momento…- dijo y miró a Rick con cara de terror.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rick.

-Castle, rápido- dijo nerviosa- escóndete en el armario…

-¿Qué?

-Están afuera…- dijo y se levantó de un salto.

-Kate…

-Castle, por favor… ¿los recibirás así, desnudo?

-¿Y tú?- dijo él y vio como ella buscaba su ropa interior.

-Por favor, Rick… ya hablamos de esto… dijimos que esperaríamos para contarlo…

-Pero…

-Rick…- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama y buscaba una bata.

-Me quedaré aquí…- dijo y besó sus labios cuando ella se acomodó el cabello y salió a la sala.

Kate inspiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y puso cara de dolor.

-Hey, chicos…- dijo cuando abrió.

-Beckett… lamentamos molestarte… pero surgió un caso y necesitaríamos tu ayuda…

-Bueno, no me siento muy bien todavía, pero… díganme…

-Espera un momento…- dijo Ryan y Espo comenzó a curiosear, atento.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kate sin comprender.

-Este caso es de lo que Castle ama…- dijo y tomó su móvil.

-Ryan…- dijo Kate pero era demasiado tarde.

-Un segundo…- dijo Ryan y Kate sintió que su sangre se congelaba cuando escuchó el sonido del móvil de Rick, sonando en su habitación.

Espo miró a Ryan y ambos miraron a Kate, que quiso esconderse debajo del sillón…

* * *

**Me parece que de esto no hay retorno... están atrapados...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Chicos…- dijo Kate y cuando mascullaba una explicación que no le resultaba demasiado convincente.

-Hey… Ryan, Espo… ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿tenemos un caso?- dijo Rick saliendo de la habitación con aspecto relajado y el móvil aún sonando en la mano.

-Castle…- dijo Kate sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Castle?- dijo Espo y alzó una ceja.

-Y saliendo de la habitación de Beckett…- agregó Ryan.

-Chicos… qué mal pensados…- dijo Rick dramatizando- hablé con Ryan esta tarde, me dijo que estaba preocupado porque no lograba hablar con Beckett… y vine a verla…

-Y por esto estabas en su habitación…- insistió Ryan mientras Espo lo miraba con intención.

-Ryan…- intentó Kate pero sin poder meter bocado.

-Tuve que ir al baño…- dijo Rick y alzó las cejas como si no comprendiera.

-Llegó y mientras hablábamos, se sintió mal y fue al baño… - reaccionó Kate y lo miró de reojo.

-Está bien…- dijo Ryan y miró a Espo que asintió, como si hubiesen estado poniéndolos a prueba.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Espo.

-Más o menos…- dijo Kate- tuve bastante fiebre… espero poder estar bien mañana…

-Entonces mejor no te molestaremos…- dijo Ryan.

-Bien… pero si necesitan algo, pueden llamarme…- insistió Kate.

-¿Vamos, Castle?- dijo Espo.

-¿Yo? No… bueno… quedé con Beckett en ayudarle un poco aquí… y…

-¿Ayudarle con qué?- preguntó Espo sin comprender.

-Solo… le prometí que le haría compañía un rato y…

-Ella tiene que descansar… ¿verdad, Beckett?- dijo Espo con firmeza.

-En realidad… - Kate quiso inventar una excusa para salvarlo.

-Le estaba pidiendo consejo sobre Alexis…

-¿Alexis?- preguntó Ryan.

-Bueno, sí… ¿por qué no van ustedes así termino mi conversación con ella y la dejamos descansar?- dijo Rick y observó como Ryan y Espo intercambiaban miradas poco convencidas.

-¿Eso es cierto, Beckett?- preguntó Ryan.

-Sí… bueno, R… Castle aprovechó que no estábamos ocupados y me pidió consejo… y además me hizo compañía… estaba aburrida…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Bien… pero apúrense… yo creo que Beckett debería descansar un poco para mejorarse mañana…- dijo y luego de hacerle señas a Espo, se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-Me moría si tenía que irme…- dijo Rick en voz baja, justo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-¿Tú crees que se lo creyeron?- preguntó Kate nerviosa.

-No lo sé…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Castle…

-Kate… estamos solos…- protestó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Me puse muy nerviosa… por un lado quiero mantener el secreto, pero por otro me da culpa por ellos… nos quieren y…

-Kate… si yo disimulé fue por ti… a mí me encantaría decírselo a todo el mundo…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- dijo él y alzó las cejas seductor.

-¿Y si vuelven?- dijo ella aún incómoda.

-No volverán…- le aseguró él y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, acariciándola por debajo de la tela del pantalón de su pijama- y si vuelven, les decimos la verdad… yo no me pienso perder esta oportunidad de estar aquí, cuidándote… ¿estamos?

-Rick…

-Si no nos vamos a la cama ahora, me obligarás a quitarte la ropa aquí… y podrías tomar frío… innecesariamente…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación, seguida por él, de cerca.

Kate creyó que no soportaría otra sesión intensa como la de hacía rato, pero se sorprendió cuando él le quitó la ropa, se quitó la suya y solo se acostó, tomándola en sus brazos, besando sus hombros, adorándola, no con intenciones de saciar su apetito sexual…

Se relajó en sus brazos, cerró los ojos, se quedó medio dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón y varias horas más tarde, cuando se hacía de noche y casi no se veía nada en la habitación, Kate se despertó de golpe por el sonido de su móvil.

-Hey…- dijo intentando separarse del abrazo de Rick, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-Perdón… ¿te sientes bien?- le dijo y ella puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que atendería la llamada.

-Beckett… Lanie… sí… ¿vienes para aquí?... no… bueno, déjame un rato… justo quería ducharme… con la fiebre he transpirado un montón…- dijo mientras empujaba a Rick de la cama- no… estoy sola… ¿Castle?... ¿quién te dijo eso?... bueno, te espero en un rato…- dijo Kate y cortó la comunicación…

-¿Lanie?

-Espo y Ryan no se creyeron lo que les dijimos… están dudando…

-Bueno… cálmate…

-No puedo, me siento una tonta… ¿recuerdas todo lo que dijimos de Espo y Lanie?

-Nadie mejor que ellos para comprendernos…

-Puede ser… pero no estoy lista para contarlo aún…

-Lo seguiremos negando entonces…

-Entonces vístete… viene para acá…

-Kate…- dijo él con fastidio.

-Por favor, Rick…

-Escucha, Kate… ¿qué harás? Una cosa es ocultarlo o hacerte la tonta cuando se habla del tema, pero otra es mentirle en la cara, Lanie no se anda con vueltas, te lo preguntará directamente, sobre todo si Ryan y Espo estuvieron llenándole la cabeza con ideas…

-Tengo miedo, Rick… no quiero que se enoje y no me entienda…

-Entonces me quedo y te ayudo a afrontarlo…- dijo él con resolución.

-No lo sé… creo que sería mejor que yo hable con ella…

-Sí, sería mejor… si quieres puedo quedarme aquí adentro… y salir si es necesario…

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti… lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le dijo él y cuando iba a besarla, ella lo empujó un poco.

-Tengo que ducharme, rápido…- dijo ella.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Mejor no… si llegara Lanie nos sorprendería…

-Pero sería muy divertido…

Kate entró a la ducha sonriendo. Rick se vistió y acomodó un poco la cama, le agradaba sentirse cómodo en la casa de Kate…

Cuando ella salió y se vistió, la tomó un momento en sus brazos y cuando escucharon el timbre, él la obligó aserenarse, pasara lo que pasara, Lanie comprendería…

Kate caminó despacio hacia la puerta y cuando abrió, se encontró a una Lanie seria, casi analítica esperándola.

-Hey… Lanie…- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Beckett…- dijo solamente la médica.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Quieres la verdad?- dijo Lanie cuando la vio cerrar la puerta.

-Por supuesto, siempre…

-Vine porque tus dos detectives me volvieron loca a preguntas… y quise cerciorarme de que no te había defendido en vano…- dijo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Me defendiste?- fingió no comprender Kate.

-¿Estás sola?- dijo Lanie y miró hacia la habitación- ¿o quizás saldrá Castle por esa puerta si se me ocurre marcar su número?

-Lanie…

-No, en serio, Kate… yo estuve en tu posición, y trato de comprender… pero Ryan y Espo me volvieron loca hoy… entonces dije, aquí algo pasa… y ahora que veo tu cuello marcado…- dijo y tocó con suavidad la marca que Rick le había dejado.

-Es que…- dijo y apretó los labios, no sabía por donde empezar.

-Ya basta… aunque no lo creas yo soy quien más disfruta que esto sea cierto, pero ya está, no lo ocultes más, por favor…

-Está bien… ¡Castle! Puedes salir…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista cuando Lanie sonrió triunfante…

* * *

**No pudieron más con la presión... veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les guste, no creo que esta historia siga mucho más! Gracias por leerla!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick caminó hacia donde estaban ambas y sonrió con algo de incomodidad, adoraba que Kate hubiese reconocido que estaban juntos, de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía, luego de tanto sufrir, luego de tanto esperar…

-Finalmente…- dijo Lanie con una sonrisa y luego de que Rick le guiñara el ojo, volvió a mirar a Kate.

-Bueno… digamos que recién nos estamos acostumbrando a la idea- trató de explicarse Kate.

-Y lo están haciendo intensamente…- dijo Lanie y Rick lanzó una carcajada.

-La espera fue larga…- dijo Rick y se atrevió a abrazar a Kate delante de Lanie.

-Interminable…- reconoció Lanie- a veces llegue a pensar que ustedes nunca estarían juntos…

-Yo también…- reconoció Kate.

-Ahora… no crean que no los entiendo… al principio es muy lindo todo eso de la adrenalina del secreto… pero chicos, ya va siendo hora de que lo cuenten… sobre todo si no pueden quedarse quietos…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bueno… creímos que todo estaba controlado… hasta que Kate se enfermó…

-Es cierto… y él no pudo evitar venir a cuidarme…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick con intención.

-Y me imagino como te habrá cuidado…

-Hice lo que todo hombre enamorado hace…- dijo él y Kate lo miró un poco incómoda- creo que las dejaré un rato para que hablen…- dijo y tomó a Kate de la cara- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí…- dijo ella y Lanie sonrió al ver cómo él la cuidaba.

-Vendré a la noche, a última hora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Castle…

-Quiero estar contigo…- le dijo y ella asintió y él la besó en los labios.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos…- le dijo y sonrió mientras lo miraba hacerle una reverencia a Lanie y luego irse…

Cuando Kate vio que la puerta se cerraba, desvió su mirada a Lanie que todavía sonreía.

-Bien… cuéntame todo…- dijo Lanie.

-Te juro que estaba deseando hacerlo…

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella.

-No, en serio… pero me daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo…

-Eres una tonta, Kate… ese hombre ha estado enamorado de ti desde siempre… pero tú te negabas a aceptarlo…

-No es que no quisiera… no estaba lista para él…

-Kate… realmente es una suerte que se te hayan acabado las excusas… pero dime… ¿cómo es él?

-Es un romántico… está pendiente de todos los detalles… realmente un hombre ideal…

-Y todo tuyo…

-Sí…- dijo Kate soñadora- finalmente…

-Y… ¿en la intimidad?

-In- cre- í- ble…- dijo Kate y ambas rieron.

-No… de verdad…

-Es así… ahora estamos en esa etapa en que todo el día estamos buscándonos…

-Y no dejan ningún lugar sin explorar…

-Sí… pero te juro que cuando me decidí, tenía mucho miedo de no cubrir con sus expectativas…

-¿Expectativas? Ese hombre venía soñando contigo desde que te conoció…

-Por eso mismo… tenía tantas expectativas que yo tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperaba…

-Pero… no fue así…

-No, Lanie… fue increíble… tú sabes que la primera vez suele ser extraña, mucha química, muchas ganas y ansiedad… y las cosas no siempre salen bien… pero con él fue perfecto…

-¿Cuándo fue?

-La noche de la graduación de Alexis… estábamos peleados… yo lo había echado y él me había dicho que no seguiría conmigo mientras me pusiese en peligro…

-Y tenía razón…

-Pero yo no podía verlo… hasta que estuve a punto de morir… ahí me di cuenta, Lanie… me di cuenta de que no podía ni quería perderlo… y fui a buscarlo…

-¿Y él?

-Al principio me rechazó… me dio a entender que no creía que yo estuviera decidida a dar ese paso…pero algo pasó… y nos reencontramos… y fue perfecto… intenso… me sentí liberada… aunque a la mañana siguiente me obligó a esconderme en su armario porque Martha llegó…

-Dios… ¿los descubrió?

-Después supimos que sí… pero en ese momento me tuve que escapar… y luego vino a verme… y no nos separamos más… y nos pasamos toda mi suspensión aquí…- dijo y se mordió el labio suspirando.

-¿Todo el tiempo teniendo sexo?

-TODO el tiempo…- dijo Kate y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bueno, recuperaron el tiempo perdido…

-A veces pienso que lo hicimos, literalmente…- dijo y rio.

-Me alegra tanto por ambos… pero especialmente por ti, amiga…- dijo y tomó sus manos- creo que lo estabas necesitando…

-Lanie…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Así que el chico escritor no se queda quieto…

-Es terrible… hoy vino temprano, cuando se enteró de que no me sentía bien… Dios, Lanie… estaba hecha un trapo… pero él me hizo dar un baño, me cocinó, cambió mis sábanas y cuando quise acordar, estábamos otra vez en la cama… ¿quién tiene ganas de sexo cuando se siente así?

-Creo que tú… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Y luego de que Ryan llamara… yo creí que él quería seguir… pero yo estaba muerta… ¿y qué hizo? Se acostó y me abrazó… dormimos juntos, abrazados… te juro que…

-Estás enamoradísima… me encanta…- dijo Lanie sonriente.

-Totalmente…

-Y entonces ¿Qué harás? Digo, además de seguir disfrutando de tu relación con él…

-No lo sé… me cuesta decirlo…

-Ryan y Espo están totalmente alertas… y seguirán preguntando…

-Hablaré con Castle… lo decidiremos juntos…

-¿Aún le dices Castle? ¿También en la cama?

-Especialmente en la cama…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

Lanie se quedó un rato más y cuando Rick volvió más tarde, se sorprendió de que se hubiese ido.

-¿Pudieron sincerarse, finalmente?

-Sí…- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y perdía su nariz en su pecho.

-Bien… qué suerte… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Ryan y Espo?

-Yo creo que la mejor opción es hablar con ellos…

-¿Estás segura?- quiso saber él.

-No… si pudiera elegir, seguiría ocultándolo, pero ya no podemos hacerlo…

-Bien… ¿ahora?

-No… ahora tengo otros planes…- dijo ella y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, luchando por quitarle el cinturón.

-Veo que te sientes mejor…-le dijo alzando las manos, su cuerpo reaccionando a las caricias de ella.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo Kate y lo empujó hacia la habitación.

-Pues… qué suerte porque…

-Porque así podría hacerte eso que te gusta tanto…- dijo ella con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno, eso… y quizás el truco con los cubitos de hielo…- dijo Rick y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella en su torso, descendiendo lenta y firmemente…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la charla con Lanie y también el final! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capítulo, espero que la disfruten y gracias por el apoyo SIEMPRE! **

**Capítulo 5**

Rick se despertó y sonrió. Kate dormía en sus brazos, tranquilamente, feliz… y eso lo hacía feliz a él…

Deslizó sus labios por la frente de ella para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre. Su piel estaba fresca y como de costumbre, olía increíble…

-Hey… amor…- le dijo con suavidad y ella se movió un poco, rebelándose contra la obligación de tener que despertarse.

-Mmm…- respondió y él sonrió.

-Sé que quizás estés cansada y me siento culpable por eso… pero son las 7 y deberías pensar en levantarte…

-¿Las 7? ¿Ya?- le dijo ella y abrió los ojos.

-Sí… lo siento…- dijo él y ella sonrió, disfrutando de haberse despertado en sus brazos.

-Me encanta dormir contigo…- dijo ella.

-Y despertarnos juntos…- dijo él.

Kate se incorporó y besó sus labios.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

-Quédate aquí, te prepararé el desayuno…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Déjame hacerlo…

-No, no… esto forma parte del tratamiento de cuidado intensivo que termina hoy…

-¿Termina hoy?- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno… quizás podríamos extenderlo unos días… aunque sería algo ambulatorio…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

-Bueno… si eso ayuda a que te sientas mejor…- le siguió el juego él.

-Ayuda mucho…- Kate no quería parecer desesperada, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

-Iré a traerte el desayuno… espérame aquí…- le dijo y cuando se levantó ella tomó la sábana y se tapó decentemente, todavía se sentía algo extraña si estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Te espero- dijo ella y advirtió que él la miraba intensamente- ¿qué?

-Te miro… eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

Kate se recostó sobre la almohada y suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios había tardado tanto en darle una oportunidad a su relación con Castle? En ese momento se sentía en el cielo y la verdad era que ella siempre había sabido que él sería así…

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena protestar ni quejarse más, lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse y disfrutar al máximo…

Él llegó con el desayuno y volvió a quedarse mirándola.

-Sabes… aún no me acostumbro a que me mires así…

-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo… estoy un poco enamorado…- dijo él y ella sonrió divertida.

-¿Un poco?

-Quieres escuchar… ¿perdidamente?

-Quiero escuchar la verdad…

-Perdidamente… totalmente enamorado…- dijo él y la atacó a besos.

* * *

Cuando pudieron calmarse un poco, se prepararon y fueron a trabajar. No se molestaron en llegar por separado y tanto Ryan como Espo notaron el detalle, sin embargo no dijeron nada.

Rick aprovechó cada minuto para hablarle al oído a Kate y ella se reía suavemente, en complicidad con él.

-Hey, chicos…- dijo Espo en un momento en que se distendían en la sala de descanso.

-¿Sí?- dijo Kate como si no se imaginara que le harían un planteo.

-Me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirán negando lo que pasa…

-¿A qué te refieres, Espo?

-Me refiero a que ayer, cuando fuimos a verte, Beckett, Castle estaba contigo… ustedes…

-Están juntos…- dijo Ryan y achicó los ojos.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y tosió incómoda- si no crees lo que te dijimos, no puedo culparte…

-¿Castle?- dijo Ryan intentando hacerlo confesar.

-No tengo nada que decir…- dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Kate.

-Pero…- intentó Ryan.

-Pero nada… y si estuviésemos juntos ¿qué?- dijo Kate.

-Si estuviesen juntos… nos gustaría saberlo…- dijo Espo.

-Bien…- dijo Rick.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ryan.

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Kate.

-¿Lo confirmarán o tendremos que seguir sospechando?- Espo estaba cansado de indirectas.

-Ayer…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate, que asintió- me encontraron allí porque cuando me enteré que estaba enferma, tuve que ir para ver si estaba bien…

-Sí… entiendo…- dijo Ryan interesado.

-Y entonces… estuve cuidándola… ¿verdad?- dijo Rick y miró a Kate.

-Es verdad…- dijo Kate.

-¿Solo eso?- dijo Ryan sin mucha confianza.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo Rick.

-Nosotros lo único que queremos es que confiesen… que lo hagan de una vez…- dijo Espo y Kate sonrió divertida.

-¿Acaso no creen que si estamos juntos es una cosa nuestra?- dijo Rick y estornudó.

Ryan miró a Espo y sonrieron.

-Es una lástima que no hayan confesado a tiempo, bro… y tú, Beckett… pensamos que éramos de la familia…

-Lo son… pero una pareja es una pareja…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho nada… ¿acaso no confías en nosotros, Beckett? ¿Y tú, Castle?- dijo Ryan molesto.

-Es que… estas cosas no se dicen, quiero decir, no es fácil… y tampoco podíamos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… no queremos tener problemas…- dijo Kate.

-No sé… creo que igualmente podrían haber confiado en nosotros…- dijo Espo.

-Como hiciste tú cuando comenzaste tu relación con Lanie…- dijo Kate.

-Eso era distinto…- se excusó el detective.

-Claro… porque se trataba de ti…- dijo Kate- además… nosotros estamos complicados, no queremos que Gates lo sepa por ahora…

-¿Hasta cuándo?- dijo Ryan.

-No lo sabemos… esto recién empieza, estamos muy bien, pero todavía no estamos seguros de hacia dónde vamos…- dijo Rick y Kate asintió.

-Ustedes terminarán casándose…- dijo Ryan y Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Kate y sonrió burlona.

-Uno nunca sabe…- dijo Rick y se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien, bro?- le dijo Espo al observar su cara de dolor.

-Creo que tengo fiebre…- dijo Rick y Kate se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su frente.

-Oh, no…- dijo Kate sintiéndose culpable- tienes fiebre…

-Lo contagiaste, Beckett… creo que estás en problemas…- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

-Escucha… te llevaré a casa y te quedarás en la cama…- dijo Kate en tono maternal- yo volveré aquí un buen rato y regresaré para cuidarte, ¿estamos?

-Y…- dijo Rick y se inclinó para hablarle al oído, intentando que Ryan y Espo no escucharan- ¿me harás todo lo que yo te hice para cuidarte?

-Todo…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó, sus compañeros no necesitaban haber oído para imaginarse lo que decían…

-Está bien… vamos…- dijo y les sonrió a los dos detectives que seguían el intercambio con interés.

-Chicos… les pido que me cubran un rato con Gates… yo volveré cuando pueda…- les dijo Kate.

-Ahora pides ayuda…- dijo Espo.

-Necesito ayuda…- dijo Kate con seriedad- les diré que haremos… los invitaremos a comer a ustedes y las chicas así oficializaremos nuestra relación… ¿les parece?

-Sería una buena forma de resarcirse…- dijo Ryan y Espo asintió.

-Cuando Rick se mejore… lo haremos… ahora… ¿me cubrirán con Gates?

-No te preocupes en volver… nosotros nos encargaremos, Beckett… y... estamos felices por ustedes...- le dijo Ryan, Espo asintió y Kate sonrió antes de irse caminando, al lado de Rick, que arrastraba un poco los pies, producto de la fiebre…

-Finalmente… papá y mamá están juntos…- dijo Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hicimos bien en perdonarlos… y en cubrirlos…- dijo Ryan analítico.

-Ahora se pasaran el día en la cama…- dijo Espo y miró a Ryan con disgusto.

-Mejor pensemos en otra cosa…- dijo Ryan mientras veían a Castle y Beckett entrar al ascensor…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el final. Amé escribir esta historia, me resultó muy diferente a las demás... gracias por leerla!**


End file.
